To continue: 1. to provide a multidisciplinary effort for the study of a) Periodontal disease; b) Dental caries; and c) Viral disease of oral cavity (antiviral chemotherapy); and 2. to participate in the training of individuals who will continue in research relevant to dentistry, thereby augmenting the manpower pool for the delivery of oral health care.